


New Faces, Old Friends

by Transvinter



Series: Steam Powered Drabbles [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: The Spine and an old war buddy, Trans Characters, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transvinter/pseuds/Transvinter
Summary: On their way home from a  show across country, The Spine goes for a walk in a plane and meets an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work of SPG Fanfiction, I had no editor and would love feedback. My apologies for spelling mistakes.

The year was 2016 it was getting closer to the holiday season and the Robot band Steam Powered Giraffe, had just finished touring. They were sitting in an airplane, Business Class seating and the band was is various states of rest. Steve and the Walter Girls sat across the aisle from the three robotic members. Hatchworth and Rabbit sat looking out the window pointing at different clouds naming them various things. The Spine sat closest to the aisle, a book in his metal hands. He smiled at his siblings when they pointed a cloud or some birds out to him. However it was getting late and they still had 6 hours of their plane ride.

“Rabbit, Hatchworth I'm going for a quick walk, don't start singing people are sleeping”.

“Th’Spine you're no fun.” Rabbit stuck out her tongue, “Hey Spine?” His elder sister and younger brother exchanged a look then in harmony sang a small rift, “Go Spine Go, hold that flo’”

The Spine had already walked away at that point.

The lines of humans were taken aback at first as the Titanium man walked down the aisle. Blank stares and gaping mouths, The Spine pulled his fedora down and kept walking. After a few minutes people went back to sleep and he had stopped caring all together. He entered an open corridor a few benches and a bar in the center. The bar was manned by a young man with long curly dirty gold hair. A small smile found the corner of the Automatons mouth before he sat at the bar.

“Can I have a tall glass of water, please?”

The bartender looked him up and down before shrugging and pouring the Robot a glass. Across the bar a young woman and an old man sat deep in conversation. The older gentleman looked to be in his early seventies, his drinking companion was young, perhaps in her 20s. The pair was of Asian descent the younger of the two had lighter skin and a much more angular face. The short, thick dark hair of the younger was a nice contrast to the older man's salt and pepper hair. They laughed and shared a bottle of whiskey. The Spine was enamored watching the two interact, however being stared at by a silver automaton can be unsettling. The younger of the two opened their mouth as the older man stood and walked towards The Spine.

“Sergeant Spine, you haven't aged a day.”

The Spine was taken aback he hadn't been called that in years, the old man saluted and The Spine Saluted back, “At ease Marine.” The words slipped from the Silver man's mouth. He hadn't been recognized by human for a very long time let alone someone he probably served with. After a few minutes of going through his facial recognition the spine smiled, “Doc?” The small asian man grinned ear to ear, “Silver, I thought you were dead.”

“Doc, it takes a lot to kill me.”

“Grandfather, who is this?” The Young woman, put a hand on her grandfather’s shoulder, giving the robotic man a curious almost knowing eye.

“Oh, Yuu, this is Sergeant The Spine Walter, he and I served together in Vietnam. He saved my life multiple times.” The older gentlemen, laughed,

“Silver, this is my grandso-daughter, Yuuki. She has a degree in robotic engineering!”

The woman eyed The Spine, handing her glass to her grandfather, she took a step forward her eyes following up his form. She looked at his throat, the black synthetic material moving with the plates of his skin, the throat was made to protect something inside. She continued, his mouth was well shaped, more synth material, though perhaps softer, was it to mask the moving joints or was it a muscle fiber? ‘Was he more Synthetic Organism or Automaton.’ Her eyes met his, she was startled by the glowing green orbs that met her dark brown ones, unlike so many creations she worked with, he was alive.

“Hello~”

“You’re Alive.”

“Pardon me?”

“Of course he’s alive!, Silly girl! You are so smart, but can be so dull!”

“Grandfather!” She turned giving the older gentleman a glare.

“ I am a scientist, I work with creations like him,” She pointed at The Spine, “ every day, but I have never, ever met an Automaton, that felt human.” She gasped with realization, “You’re a Walter Robot. You’re Peter Walter the 1st, second creation!”

The spine smiled, “Are you a fan miss?”

“A FAN!” She looked appalled, “ I am far from a fan, thank you, I am utterly, I hate… Peter Walter the 1st, he was the first man to create sentient life, in a non-organic form, and then instead of treating his beautiful creation with love, he abused his first creation, because he couldn’t care to finish her. Causing the first beautiful creation of sentient technology, to also be the first Automaton victim of psychological and emotional abuse.” The young woman, was fuming.

If The Spine could blush he would,instead Steam clouded around the pair. A that moment a female automaton, made her way into the room, “Th’Spine?” She called out through the clouded room.

“Is that Rabbit?” the Doctor spoke, a confused undertone to his voice.

“Yes, She is.” The Spine responded, the vapor, clearing the air.

“Wait..She?”

“Yes, As your granddaughter was saying, Our Creator was unable to finish Rabbit, She was supposed to be female, but when the War came, she was unfinished.”

“So He’s now a She?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, not the first time this has happened, this has happened to me and it’s been decades since I’ve seen her.”

The Spine gave the man a smile as his older sister approached, “ Yes, Rabbit?” He smiled at her, “ Notin’ Hatchy, went into power conservation mode, and I was bored. So, I found you!” The Silver Automaton, listened to his sister intently, “Rabbit do you remember Dr Tanaka? He served with us during Vietnam.” Rabbit, tapped on her lips for a moment, “Oh! I do! I took a bullet for you! We had to wield my chassis back together!” She giggled. Yuuki looked at Rabbit stars in her eyes,”You're Rabbit, I am such a huge fan it's so nice to meet you!” The Spine blinked in confusion, “I thought you said you're, not a fan..”

Yuuki gave him a look, “The Spine, I am not a fan of your creator, but you and your sister are works of art. You're the most human members of your kind, hell because of You Automatons are being considered another species.” She smiled, “I love Robotics, more so I love the art and fantastic work that is put into making beautiful people like you.” The Spine sputtered on his words for a moment the 'Charming Debonair’ reminded of his lost love. A memory passed through his processors, she had the same eyes as her...The photographic memory fading from view.

“Now Miss Rabbit, I would love to Ask you some questions!” The Spine watched as his sister and the young scientist walked over to a bench, the pair laughing.

“She reminds me of someone,” the words falling from his mouth in a hushed whisper.

“Spine. If you're going to say anything speak up, my ears are going.” Dr.Tanaka laughed patting his old friend on the arm.

“You're Granddaughter is… very impressive.”

“She's a very smart young woman, though don't get any ideas Spiney old friend, you're much too old for her.”

The old friends laughed, watching the two women speak of science and love. -FIN-


End file.
